Life's too short
by XxpinkicexX
Summary: Its the day of the funeral of the King and Queen of Arandelle. Anna feels abandoned after her parents are gone and her sister wont talk to her. She just hopes that one day it'll be like it used to be. after all life's too short. TRIGGER WARNINGS: loss of a loved one and slight depression (I'm terrible at summaries)


**Life's too short**

It's the day of the funeral and Elsa's probably not going to show up. What is that girl's problem? I haven't seen her in so long. I finish buttoning up my black dress chosen for the funeral. The colour matches the atmosphere, Dark. Everything is dark, outside, the castle and me. I look into the mirror and force a smile but fail. My eyes redden and I look away. I just wish things were like they used to be. Elsa and I playing in the snow, not a care in the world. Now I'm alone, my only family member left just shuts me out. And everyone wonders why I'm so sad. I hear a knock on the door and get my hopes up.

"yes" I ask

"The funeral will be starting in 10 minutes Princess Anna" I hear the butler's thick British accent.

Sigh, why do I keep thinking someone _actually_ wants me.

"Yes okay" I say as politely as I can then open the door. I smile at the butler as he just glares at me.

That guy never liked me; he didn't like how I was doing more royal business then Elsa. I never got that, shouldn't he be happy? Its not my fault my sister is an antisocial brat. Anyway its none of his business, he's just a butler. I walk off with my head held high. I start to feel bad even for thinking about being rude to him and my sister. Why must I be so sympathetic?

I eventually get to the funeral, what a surprise Elsa isn't here. I roll my eyes and sit in my reserved spot in the front. Right next to a chair reserved for Elsa. Why did they bother reserving a spot for her, she doesn't show up to anything. I rip up the reservation paper and eventually some random kid sits next to me. It's all fine until she suddenly starts talking about how much she loves queen Elsa. Of corse, give Elsa all the credit for what I've been doing. The royal advisor next to me looks at the kid then back at me.

"Where's Queen Elsa" he asks

Oh fun, time to make up a story for her, _again._

"She'd rather have a private funeral later, she doesn't like the idea of lots of people" I try not to cry.

He nods then looks away. I sigh, when will this be over?

"And now we have Queen Elsa Princess Anna for their speeches" the priest welcomes me to the stage.

I stand up and slowly walk towards the front.

"Before you ask where Elsa is, she couldn't make it, she's so busy and cares about the kingdom too much to not get her work done" The advisor gives me a disgraced look, I don't care.

"So uh yea' I begin my speech. "The Queen and King of Arandelle were amazing parents and amazing rulers. I mean they killed themselves for this kingdom" I smile but everyone else looks disgusted. _Right_, that's not a suitable thing to say Anna. I look down to my written speech and clear my throat.

"They were there for me when others weren't." I feel like I'm going to cry. "They protected me with all they could. They treated every person as they're own child." My face is burning.

"And though" I pause my head is spinning. I take a deep breath "and though Elsa isn't here, I'm sure"

I take another deep breath as my voice gets shaky "I'm sure she would've said the same" Deep breaths Anna.

"And so" I stop my self, no this isn't right; I'm praising Elsa for something she didn't do.

"You know what?" my voice gets louder as I drop the script. "Elsa hasn't done anything these last years, all she's been doing is sitting in her room for no reason!"

The audience looks scared and the guards come close to me.

"I've been alone and my parents were the only ones there for me and now that they're gone I have no one to talk to. Do you know how much that affects someone?" I practically scream across the yard. "Because life's too short to always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I longed to know, life's too short, and I wasted on this stupid excuse for a kingdom!" I stomp on the speech lying on the ground. The guards come running to me.

"And you can all stop pretending you care!" I run off before the Guards could get to me, my face is bright red and my eyes drowning in tears. I can barely see where I'm going.

I come to a halt at my castle. Without hesitation I run into it. I keep running as housekeepers greet me, but don't follow. For once I'm glad they won't chase after me.

I get to my room and see Elsa's room further down the hall. I look to my room but then back to Elsa's. Taking a deep breath I walk to Elsa's room. My eyes hurt from the crying but the tears have stopped. I slowly knock on Elsa's door.

"Elsa?"

No reply

"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been." I feel tears about to come out again. But I want to talk to Elsa so bad. "They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in"

I lean against the door "we only have each other, its just you and me" I turn and slowly slide down the door, feeling my exhaustion from running catching up to me. "What are we going to do?"

I think to when we were kids, having fun, building snowmen.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?' I force out of my tired body. I feel a tear escape from one of my eyes then they both slowly shut. I feel dreamland getting closer to me. I don't hesitate and let myself sleep, sitting in front of Elsa's room.


End file.
